This protocol is a rollover protocol from ACTG 240 and will look at the safety of giving D4T plus DDI versus D4T alone. The treatment period is 48 weeks. ddI and d4T are commonly used as single agents for the treatment of HIV disease in children. Recent adult data suggests that combination therapy is more effective in the treatment of HIV in adults. A recent ACTG study, ACTG 152, showed that ddI alone was as good as treatment with ddI and ZDV. This study was closed to enrollment on 3/14/97.